Business to business and business to consumer software applications are taking advantage of advances in networking technology, handheld devices and availability of enormous amounts of data to offer a rich set of functionality to users. These applications are increasingly becoming dependent on and demanding real-time data to provide differentiated products and services to users. Another key trend in application development is the use of a set of orchestrated services that are able to deliver the required functionality in an environment discussed herein.